All Because She Giggled
by lxl Hyuuga.Hinata lxl
Summary: Nara Shikamaru had never wanted to fall in love, if so, then what was this feeling that he was holding for the lavedner beauty?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

**CHAPTER 1**

'_This is such a drag…'_ Shikamaru thought, yawning lazily; leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. His hands were crossed over his chest in a relaxed manor, as he looked up to observe the dance area around him. He hated coming to dance festivals, but his mother made him come because it was the first time that the ninja's were able to "get to know one another better" with this dumb dance thing the Hokage came up with. Shikamaru knew that it was so Lady Tsunade could get a break from her mountains of paper work and to drink as much sake as she wanted.

The Nara male spotted his teammate Ino, and forced himself not to give her a look of disgust. She was wearing a light blue kimono, that showed a little too much cleavage, was way to tight, and had a slip stopping in the middle of her thigh. He directed his attention over to the left some and seen Chouji, who was trying to ask Ino if she would dance with him. _'Poor Chouji…women are so troublesome…'_ The Jounin thought, suddenly spotting Sakura who was dressed a little more decent than Ino was, but not by much. He soon grew bored watching them bicker back and forth so the said male averted his gaze over to Neji and his date.

'…_Who is that?'_ Shikamaru pondered then he imagined buns on her head; his eyes widened slightly as he recognized the female nin to be none other than the Weapons Mistress herself, TenTen. She was wearing a red kimono, with a black dragon on the back of it; a saying going down beside the beast, the saying said "The Weapons Mistress". The Nara shook his head again, uncrossing his limbs and placing them at his sides; he started walking towards the balcony, he really needed a cigarette.

Meanwhile, Hyuuga Hinata was finishing her dance with Shino; already having danced with the overly energetic Kiba. The song finished and she bowed to her teammate.

"A-Arigato Shino-kun…p-please excuse me.. I am going to the balcony to get some fresh air…"

The Hyuuga Heiress stated softly, and started walking to the balcony after Shino inclined his head ever so slightly.

She wove around a lot of ninja and stopped when she neared TenTen. Hinata gave the other female a small smile, and a little blush crossed her pale features.

"Y-You look very b-beautiful tonight TenTen-san…I h-hope you and Neji-niisan h-have a wonderful evening…"

"Arigato Hinata-san! I hope you have a wonderful evening as well. Oh! You look lovely in lavender by the way."

TenTen said smiling and giggling to the other, while Neji just nodded his head to acknowledge her presence. Hinata's blush deepened ever so slightly as she bowed to them both, showing respect to her cousin and his date..

"A-Arigato…E-excuse me I am going to get some fresh air now…bye."

Hinata stated coming up from the bow and retreating to the balcony. The Weapons Genius smiled and nodded her head then turned back to Neji, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her to the dance floor when her favorite song came on; Cotton eyed Joe (lol, it's an inside joke…)

The Chunnin made it on the balcony, not noticing a certain Jounin who was about to light a cigarette.

Shikamaru looked over lazily to the doorway and his hues grew wide. Hinata was wearing a lavender kimono, with a silver and white flower design; while her obi was white and had the same flower design sewn onto it except it was lavender. He contained himself quickly, then stared at her long locks of blue black hair; which started to blow in the wind, making it caress her cheek.

She turned around when she felt eyes on her and gasped slightly; her face lightly flushing with embarrassment. The Hyuuga turned her gaze out the sides of her lavender hues, biting on her bottom lip; while her fingers came up to push together in the shy manor.

Shikamaru Nara light his cigarette, putting the end to his lips and taking in a big drag. He slowly exhaled, making the smoke go in the other direction so it wouldn't hit her in the face. He noticed how her kimono hugged her curves but only tight enough to show them off a little.

"A-ah…K-konnichiwa S-Shikamaru-san…"

The Heiress stated softly, trying to regain her composure; the flush staring to go away.

"…hey.."

He replied, taking another long drag, before putting the cigarette in the outside ashtray. The exhaled smoke going away from her until the wind changed direction, making it hit her in the face.

Her eyes started to water and she coughed some, quickly putting her hand over her mouth.

'_Oops..'_ The male thought as he walked calmly over to her, taking her free hand and pulling her to him and out of the smoke. This action caused her to trip over a corner of her kimono, making her fall into his chest. She quickly grabbed a hold of the front of his juban with the hand she was coughing onto; her face hit against his chest gently, instantly causing her face to turn bright red.

Shikamaru blushed slightly and got a hold of her shoulders; he gently pushed her up, helping her to stand. Hinata stared straight ahead, until he started to speak and she turned her hues up to his.

"…Sorry about that…" The Nara mumbled, willing his blush to disappear. Unfortunately she saw his blush before he managed to hide it which caused her to giggle softly, then immediately shut up. The Hyuuga bowed her head and replied to him.

"G-Gomen..I should not have giggled…"

Shikamaru thought her giggle was…well..it was cute. Usually girls would giggle so loud and obnoxiously; it gets on his nerves when Ino does it.

"Heh…it's alright…"

He said giving her a lazy grin, then he realized that he still held her shoulders so he let her go. Hinata let him go as well, blushing the color of tomatoes; she took a step back, then looked at his face again once her blush lightened up, giving him a shy smile. The Nara male looked at her, noticing how attractive she had become. This thought caused a blush to try and force it's way onto his cheeks, but he held it at bay. _'Man…it's gonna get awkward if I don't say something…how troublesome..' _Shikamaru thought, starting to panic a little.

"W-Well…I have to go back inside, my teammates will be worried…"

"…alright…"

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled shyly once more, then stepped around him, and went back inside the dance area. Shika just stayed there, lost in thought, until a gust of wind blew by that was cold; he turned around and went back inside as well.

((A/n: If you can't tell by now, Hinata is my favorite one. And yes, I like to experiment.))


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) It is 4:15 am so if it sucks my bad, I tried.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 2**

Once inside, the Nara went back to the spot where he was before the little "Hinata incident". He settled himself against the wall, crossing his arms, leaning his back against the wall, giving off a content appearance. Shika scanned the room again and spotted his teammates dancing; Ino was showing Chouji how to dance to a fast song and he quickly caught on, making Ino smile triumphantly. Suddenly the blonde looked at him and frowned, starting to make her way over to where the lazy nin. _`Oh great... troublesome wench...`_ He thought as she stopped in front of him.

"Nara Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass out there and dance!"

"...maybe another time..."

He smirked as she got madder, then she grabbed a hold of his ear lobe and pulled it down, so he would bend down as the blonde kunoichi hissed into his ear.

"Dance with someone now... or I'll tell everyone in Konoha that your dating Temari of the Sand."

The Yakamana smiled evilly at him as he sighed in frustration.

"...Ino.. stop bossing me around..."

Shikamaru stated setting a bored expression on his face. As the female gritted her teeth and grabbed a random girl by the forearm as she was walking by. The blonde looked at the girl and her piercing blue gaze softened a bit as she spoke happily.

"Hinata-chan! Will you please dance with Shikamaru-kun?"

Ino said giving her the please-just-do-it look. The lavender eyed girl shook her head softly, saying yes, afraid that if she didn't Ino would slap her or something.

"Great! Arigato HInata-chan!"

The Yakamana female said smiling and pulling Shika from the wall. He stepped forward to regain his balance and looked to Hinata who had the is-she-always-like-that look on her face. The Nara male chuckled while nodding to her, which made Hinata shiver some.

The male shinobi grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. _`Wow... her hands are sof- Hey hey hey! Stop that now!`_ He inwardly said, mentally slapping himself again. Hinata looked at his chest, a light pink tint coming to her cheeks as she smiled a bit. Slowly, the brown haired male placed her hands on his shoulders, then he held her waist, making her blush a little deeper.

A slow song started and he led her somewhat lazily, but realized that the pace was just perfect for her. Hinata looked up into his dark brown hues, and found herself lost in them; the same with the male shinobi. He was looking at her lavender tinted milky white eyes like he couldn't get enough.

They danced perfectly together, he spun her at the right moments and her long midnight blue hair followed her, then fell loosely onto her back. The dancing partners didn't realize that everyone else had stopped dancing to watch them until the song ended.

When the time did come for the song to end, Shikamaru had quickly kissed her on the tip of her nose making her blush more. That's when they heard clapping, which made both of the ninjas jump and look around; realization dawning on them about what was going on. Hinata blushed a deeper shade and Shika did as well; so he quickly grabbed her hand and led her back to the balcony as another song started.

"..Sorry about that.."

The Nara said smiling lazily again, his blush still lingering some.

"I-its alright.. I-i had f-fun..."

The Hyuuga Heiress giggled some, looking to the left, while her head tilted in that direction somewhat, making a strand of hair fall from place and slide to stop at her cheek. Without realizing what he was doing, the brown haired male moved his free hand and tucked the strand of midnight blue hair behind her ear. Her blush was a lovely rose color and the jounin chuckled softly; so she looked to him, her hues filled with wonder. Hinata looked so innocent and pure, her lips so kissable to him. The male found himself leaning forward idly, as if his body had a will of its own.

"Hinata-san?"

"H-hai Shikamaru-san?"

Before he could stop, he found himself saying.

"You look beautiful..."

Then Shikamaru claimed her lips, using his hand to cup her cheek and pull her forward gently. Her hues widened as his lips touched hers, then sighed contentedly and kissed him back; shyly closing her lovely lavender hues.

Both of the ninjas pulled back, looking into each others gaze once more, before Hinata looked away shyly. Chuckling again, the Jounin male put a finger under her chin, lazily lifting it upwards.

"...Hey Hinata-chan..."

Her face turned a lovely shade of crimson, and she whispered softly.

"H-hai?"

Shikamaru smirked some, leaning his face closer to hers, their lips only a breath away.

"...Will you meet me at the BBQ restaurant tomorrow for lunch?"

Gasping lightly, her hues widened more, before she timidly nodded her head yes.

"L...Like a d-date?"

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah..a date..."

The Hyuuga Heiress kept the blush she already had and a soft smile crept onto her face.

"H-hai... I would love to"

The kunoichi giggled cutely, and the brown haired shinobi gave her one of his own smiles. Leaning in the rest of the way, he kissed her tenderly, while cupping her cheek gently, and thinking. _`She's not so troublesome after all` _

**(A/N:) This is the end of this fanfic 3 please review! **


End file.
